Ruby et Alkorias
by Lyanora
Summary: Une hobbite aux pouvoirs-surnaturels et un elfe banni des siens. Ruby la guérisseuse et Alkorias fils premier de Thranduil. Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer, et pourtant... Récit relatant l'histoire des parents de Saphir de leur rencontre à leur mort. (histoire parallèle à mon autre fanfic, La fleur de saphir)
1. Chapter 1

Salut c'est Lyanora et je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfic en parallèle avec "La fleur de saphir". Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, cette fic raconte l'histoire de la rencontre entre les parents de mon OC, Saphir, jeune femme mystérieuse, compagne de voyage des nains. (Ruby et Alkorias sont également des personnages que j'ai inventé). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

_Troisième âge, année 2045_

La nuit tombait. Dans quelques minutes seulement, toute la forêt de Mirkwood serait plongée dans l'obscurité. Soudain un bruit de sabot vint troubler le lourd silence qui planait dans l'athmosphère. C'était Alkorias, fils de Thranduil et héritier du royaume des elfes sylvestres, le port haltier, ses longs cheveux blond flottant dans le vent. Il flatta l'encolure de sa jument et l'encouragea à accélérer le pas, celle-ci partit au galop. Il avait trois heures devant lui. Trois heures avant que les gardes aperçoient sa cellule vide et se lançent à ses trousses. Le temps était compté.

Son père ne l'avait jamais compris, et c'était réciproque. Thranduil voulait de lui qu'il devienne le général de son armée, mais Alkorias se fichait bien de faire la fierté de son père, il ne révait que de liberté et d'aventures, il en avait assez de devoir obéir aux ordres et de se plier à la volonté implacable de son père.

Quand ce n'était pas la traque d'intrus sur leur terres, c'étaient les longues et ennuyeuses réunions que la garde et Thranduil organisaient dans le but de renforcer les défenses de leur royaume et de le responsabiliser. Alkorias ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus, devoir supporter l'haleine fétide du capitaine de la garde à longueur de journée ou subir encore et encore des déléguations des royaumes voisins. Le royaume des elfes sylvestres n'était autre pour lui qu'une prison.

Quand il en avait fait part à son impitoyable père, celui-ci l'avait fait enfermer dans le cachot pour lui remmetre les idées en place, malgrès les pleurs de sa mère.

L'elfe eut un pincement au coeur à la pensée qu'il abandonnait la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, l'avait bercé, nourri, consolé quand il avait du chagrin... Elle ne l'avait jamais jugée pour son comportement, c'était aux yeux d'Alkorias la femme la plus douce et aimante au monde. Mais si il voulait être libre et vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait, il devait se soumettre à quelques sacrifices. Jamais plus il ne pourrait retourner dans la forêt qui avait bercé son enfance, car il savait que dès que son père aurait été alerté de sa disparition, Alkorias serait définitivement banni de Mirkwood.

Peu lui importait, de toute façon, une nouvelle vie l'attendait à présent. Il se ferait passer pour un elfe vagabond, un voyageur. Après tout, n'était-ce-pas sa vraie nature?

_Troisième âge, année 2799_

Le soleil de midi déversait ses rayons de miel sur la Colline-Verte. Il faisait chaud, mais une douce brise rafraîchissait l'athmosphère. Les enfants jouaient au bord de la rivière de la Comté sous l'oeil attentif de leurs parents. Personne ne se doutait qu'au village, Primerose Halbedel était en train de donner naissance à sa troisième fille. Ce furent les vagissements du nouveau né qui attirèrent l'attention des plus proches voisins, en particulier celle de Maggie Russet, vieille femme accariacre dont les passe-temps étaient d'écouter aux portes et colporter des ragots.

Maître Halbedel ouvrit la porte du smial aux arrivants en les priant de bien vouloir laisser son épouse et le bébé se reposer. On pouvait sentir l'émotion palpable au son de sa voix, il était très fier d'être à nouveau père. Tandis qu'il servait les invités en boisson et herbe à pipe, Maggie Russet restait aigre, et jalousait l'heureuse famille car elle était veuve. Elle réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle pourrait raconter une fois qu'elle verrait le nourisson. Aurrait-il les oreilles décollées, ou la tête plate? A ce moment là, le docteur Bophin, qui s'était déplacé depuis Hobittebourg sortit de la chambre à coucher.

"Je repasserais vous voir dans un mois pour constater l'évolution du bébé, et... _vous savez quoi_, en attendant, madame Primerose a surtout besoin de calme et de repos."

Les deux hommes se jettèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Maître Halbedel acquiessa, puis il paya l'honoraire et le congédia. Il alla rejoindre sa chère femme lui demandant si elle se sentait prête à recevoir de la visite et il fit entrer ses voisins et ses deux filles, Myrtille et Perle, qui venaient d'arriver. Tous s'extasièrent sur la beauté du nouveau-né, qui dormait au creux du giron maternel, sauf la vieille Maggie Russet qui toisait la mère et l'enfant avec mépris. C'est à cet instant que la petite s'éveilla, en quête du lait nourricier. Sa petite bouche attrapa un téton et commença à aspirer goulûment. Les yeux de pie de Maggie croisèrent un instant ceux du nourisson, et la vieille dame crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre: le bébé avait les yeux couleur de sang!

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, et à bientôt pour la suite! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut c'est Lyanora pour un nouveau chapitre! Yaaaaah! Alors comme je ne savais pas le nom de la mère de Legolas, je me suis permis de l'inventer... ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

_Troisième âge, année 2341_

Ce soir la taverne était bondée. Comme à leur habitude, les ivrognes du coin s'étaient rassemblés au bar, réclamant de la boisson en quantité. Enfin, soupirait l'aubergiste, cela faisait marcher les affaires.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sinistrement. Mais sous l'agitation générale, personne ne remarqua le nouvel arrivant. Alkorias alla s'asseoir dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne retira même pas son capuchon quand une jeune serveuse vint prendre sa commande.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra pour monsieur?

-Une bière... Et un repas chaud, s'il vous plait."

Il releva la tête et ses yeux bleu azur croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme qui rougit violement avant de se sauver derrière le comptoir, troublée. L'elfe était habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de la gente féminine. Toutes fantasmaient sur le mystérieux et séduisant rôdeur au regard pénétrant.

Quand la serveuse revint avec un plateau chargé d'une assiette fumante et d'un verre plein, Alkorias fit mine de ne pas la remarquer se pencher exagérément de façon à placer sa poitrine juste sous son nez. Il ne commença à diner que quand la jeune femme fut repartie. La bière était de mauvaise qualité et le ragout un peu fade, mais il était chaud, c'était tout ce qui importait.

L'elfe laissa porter ses oreilles aiguisées à travers la pièce. L'endroit regorgeait de colporteur, qui sait, peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose d'intéressant. Soudain, à travers les rires gras des clients, Alkorias entendit un mot qui lui sembla... étrangement familier. _Vert-Bois le Grand... _Il tourna la tête en direction de là où il avait cru entendre parler de son lieu natal. Trois hommes étaient en pleine conversation.

"Mais si, je vous jure! Je viens de Lacville, là bas, le bruit cours partout que Thranduil le roi des elfes sylvestre viens d'avoir un fils!"

Ainsi, son ouïe fine ne l'avait pas trompé, après bientôt trois siècles, son père avait enfin compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas et s'était mis en quête d'avoir un nouvel héritier! Alkorias haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé. Il lui en avait fallu, du temps! Il plaignait son frère à l'avance, il lui en faudrait du courage pour...

"Alors c'est vrai aussi, ce qu'on dit sur la reine? Après des années de vaines tentatives d'avoir un enfant, on dit qu'elle est tombée d'épuisement après son accouchement!

-Il parrait qu'elle a perdu trop de sang et qu'aucun remède n'a pu la sauver!

-Hélas oui, Elènya la reine des elfes sylvestres à succombée suite à la naissance de son fils..."

Alkorias n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit et l'étourdissaient comme si il tombait vers le fond. Le fond d'un gouffre sombre et froid comme la mort. Sa mère était morte. Elle n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Une vague de douleur et de rage le saisit de plein fouet.

Tout était de sa faute! C'était lui le coupable, lui qui avait abandonné sa mère si douce, si aimante. Il avait agi de façon tellement égoïste! Il ne pensait qu'à sa liberté et maintenant c'était trop tard...

L'elfe sentit ses yeux le piquer et il serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent brusquement. Il se releva d'un bond et enjamba l'espace qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée. Alkorias se retourna une dernière fois et lança quelque chose sur le comptoir. La bourse tinta doucement dans les mains de l'aubergiste ébahi tandis que le rodeur s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

_Troisième âge, année 2862_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'avait eu lieu la naissance de Ruby, prénommée ainsi en raison de ses yeux écarlates. C'était à présent unepetite fille pleine de vie aux joues roses. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, qui ondulaient sur son front, un sourire d'ange, et c'était la plus adorable des petites filles. Jamais de caprices, jamais de colères. Elle faisait la joie de ses parents et de ses soeurs, qui avaient 5 et 8 ans. La seule chose qui poussait les gens à se tenir éloignée d'elle était bien évidemment ses yeux. La vieille Maggie en avait profité pour répandre des rumeurs comme quoi "cet enfant abritait un démon en elle" au désarroi de Primerose.

Aucun médecin de la Comté ne comprenait pourquoi cette enfant en si bonne santé pouvait avoir des yeux si étranges... Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que ce n'était pas anodin si Ruby avait les yeux rouges, ni une malformation: elle avait un puissant don de guérison.

La première fois que Ruby Halbedel utilisa ses pouvoirs fut un après-midi comme les autres. Elle jouait à la balançoire dans le jardin, juste à côté de son père qui jardinait. Mais au bout d'un moment la petite fille tomba en avant. Elle fit un vol plané avant de s'écraser dans l'herbe. Ruby se releva, un peu sonnée. c'est alors qu'elle remarqua ses genoux et la paume de ses mains ensanglantés. Elle se mit à pleurer. Malcolm Halbedel courrut prendre sa fille dans ses bras et l'ammena au smial où Primerose s'empressa de sortir la pharmacie. Il resta auprès de Ruby qui regardait ses genoux couronnées de sang avec de grands yeux appeurés.

"Allons, chérie, ce n'est rien du tout, maman va revenir avec des jolis pansements et du produit pour te guérir, d'accord?

-Z'aime pa le produit za pique!"

La petite frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, et toucha ses genoux du bout des doigts. Il sembla alors à Maître Halbedel que la plaie se résorbait à son contact. Il regarda attentivement les mains de Ruby, elles étaient intactes. Sa femme, qui venait d'arriver, et qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène laissa tomber de stupeur ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Ils décidèrent de laisser secret le don de leur fille, peut-être ainsi oublierait-elle de s'en servir. Les hobbits sont toujours réticents à la magie et à l'extraordinaire. Mr et mme Halbedel tinrent leur fille le plus à distance des malades et grondaient leurs aînées si elle se blessaient.

Cette réaction injuste séparèrent Myrtille et Perle de Ruby. Les deux soeurs lui en voulaient. En grandissant elle vinrent à la détester, comme beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

Ahah! Et sur cette fin plus que déroutante, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut c'est Lyanora! On se retrouve donc pour le troisième chapitre, que j'ai réécris pour des raisons d'incohérence. Avant toute chose, j'aimerai mettre une petite mise au point sur un erreur que j'ai faite... Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué au premier chapitre j'ai mis que Ruby était née en 2799, ce qui n'est pas cohérent vu qu'elle à trois ans en 2862... C'était une erreur de ma part: Ruby est née en 2859! Voila ;) A part ça, ce chapitre sera exclusivement réservé à notre petite hobbite, et ce n'est pas une partie très joyeuse...

* * *

Chapitre 3:

_Troisième âge, année 2865_

La petite fille sautillait gaiement sur le sentier, ses longues boucles brunes tessautant dans son dos.

"Myrtille! Perle! Attendez-moi!

-Tu n'as qu'a te dépêcher., dit Myrtille.

La jeune fille qui avait treize ans (pour un humain normal, elle en aurait fait huit), entrait à l'école secondaire mais devait avant tout accompagner les plus jeunes.

-Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard pour ton premier jour d'école?"

La gamine éclata de rire. Elle rentrait à l'école, comme ses grandes soeurs! Elle allait pouvoir apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment... Mais désormais, c'était une grande fille et elle allait à l'école comme les grands!

Arrivée devant le batiment de pierre avec un petit clocher au dessus du toit, la petite sentit son estomac se nouer. Il y avait des enfants! Des dizaines et des dizaines de petits hobbits qui jouaient dans la cour. Ruby ouvrit de grands yeux, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de rencontrer des gens de son âge! D'habitude, ses parents la tenait le plus à l'écart des autres, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

La cloche sonna l'heure de rentrer en cour, et Ruby rejoignit un groupe d'élève.

"Perle!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? C'est pas là, ta classe!

-Ah? C'est ou?

-Les première années! Par ici les enfants."cria une voix de femme.

Ausitôt la gamine se rua à l'intérieur. Mal à l'aise, Perle s'excusa auprès de ses amis qui la regardaient d'un air consterné.

"Non mais je vous jure, je la connais pas..."

* * *

"...Falcon Yvain?

-Oui!

-Fregart Soline?

-Présente!

-Gardon Juna?

-Oui!

-Halbedel Ruby?

-Ouiii!

-T'as vu la fille là-bas?

-Jolfin Léon?

-Celle au premier rang?

-Présent!

-T'as vu ses yeux? Il sont rouges!

-Jéhan Dolimène?

-Oui, moi ça me fait peur...

-Présente!

-Y en a qui disent que c'est un démon!

-Languebouc Thorian?

-Un démon? Ma maman m'a interdit de lui parler!

-Oui!

-C'est un monstre!"

Monstre. Sorcière. Démon. Voila tout les surnom dont les élèves affublait Ruby. La petite fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'éloignaient avec des airs dégoutés quand elle s'approchait d'eux pour jouer. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être leur amie...

Heureusement, la maîtresse était gentille avec elle. Comme Ruby savait lire très tôt dans l'année, elle lui prêtait souvent des livres. La petite fille les dévorait tous avec avidité. Elle s'inventait des amis imaginaires avec qui elle partageait de folles aventures! C'était son seul moyen d'échapper à la réalité, d'oublier que tout le monde la détestait.

* * *

_Troisième âge, année 2867_

Deux ans avaient passé, Ruby avait à présent huit ans. Elle se révélait être une élève douée. L'école lui plaisait énormément. Les autres enfants étaient toujous aussi distants avec elle mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait à présent comment combler son manque d'affection: en lisant. Elle lisait du matin au soir et du soir au matin. A l'heure des repas sa mère la trouvait toujours un livre dans les mains et était obligé de lui crier dessus pour qu'elle daigne le ranger.

Le jeu favori de Perle, qui avait onze ans, était de lui arracher d'un coup sec le liver des mains et de le lui cacher. Ruby devait alors le chercher sous les regards moqueurs de Myrtille et les ricanements de Perle. Le point positif, c'est qu'au moins, elle ne partageait pas sa chambre avec les deux autres! Elle avait sa propre chambre à présent que la cadette avait déménagé dans celle de l'aînée. Elle pouvait alors lire tranquillement pendant des heures! Avant que sa mère ne remaque la lumière sous le pas de la porte et lui confisque, car c'était l'heure de dormir.

Cet après-midi là, Ruby, près de la rivière, était adossée au tronc d'un arbre, plongée dans un livre passionnant sur les elfes. A ses côtés des enfants de sa classe jouaient à chat perché. Soudain, l'un d'eux, qui était monté trop haut dans un arbre, perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

Il y eut un craquement sec au niveau du bras et le jeune garçon se mit à pleurer et à crier de douleur. Tandis que deux d'entre eux partaient chercher leurs parents, Ruby qui était restée en retrait jusque là, s'approcha. Elle connaissait ce garçon, c'était Yvain, un grand blond qui adorait se moquer d'elle. Mais même si Ruby avait bien souvent pleuré à cause de ses moqueries, il souffrait et elle n'allait pas le laisser comme ça.

Elle sentit comme un tornade au creux de son ventre. Un sensation depuis longtemps oubliée se fit sentir. Alors elle posa sa petite main sur le bras du garçon. Peu à peu, ses pleurs se tarrirent et il regarda son poignet stupéfié. Il ne ressentait plus rien, plus de douleur, plus d'élancement. L'os se remit doucement en place. Le garçon regarda sa sauveuse, qui lui sourit.

"Co... Comment tu as fait?"

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, les deux pestes de Soline et Juna s'écrièrent:

"Par Erù! C'était les adultes qui avaient raison!

-Tu es une sorcière! Un monstre! Des gens tels que toi ça devrait passer leur vie en prison!

-Ruby est une sorcière! Une sorcière!" hurla Juna hystérique, bientôt immitée par l'ensemble de ses camarades.

"Sorcière! Sorcière!"

Le menton de Ruby trembla et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle lâcha son livre et s'enfuit en courrant.

"Ruby! Attends!"cria Yvain dont la voix était couverte par les vocifération des enfants.

La vision brouillée par ses larmes, Ruby courra, courra, courra à en perdre haleine. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans le bas de la robe. La gamine s'étala de tout son long et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

"Ruby... Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

Primerose s'essuya les mains avec un torchon et s'assis à côté de sa fille, la tête entre les mains.

"Les parents de Soline m'ont dit des choses... J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne t'es pas encore servie de ton pouvoir, n'est-ce pas?"

La gamine haussa les épaules.

"Ruby! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit! Tout le monde à présent est au courrant, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir!

-On s'arrangera."rassura Malcolm d'une voix douce.

La voix de Primerose se brisa. A cet instant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Monsieur et Madame Halbedel? Ouvrez immédatement! C'est Monsieur Fregart!"

Les larmes aux yeux, Primerose se tourna vers la porte d'entrée en joignant les mains.

"Il faut que nous discuitions à propos de votre fille, Ruby!"

* * *

Une semaine s'était passé depuis l'incident, et Ruby retournait à l'école après plus de cinq jour d'absence. Perdue dans ses pensée elle n'entendit pas le garçon l'appeler.

"Ruby! Ruby, attends moi!

-Ah. Yvain. Quelle bonne surprise, dit la gamine d'un ton morne.

-Ecoute, je voulais te remercier pour l'autre jour et aussi je voulais te rendre ton livre...

-C'est quand même la moindre des choses que tu me remercie!, explosa Ruby, A cause de toi j'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie!

-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?,demanda Yvain déconcerté.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?, siffla Ruby les traits déformés par la rage, Et bien tout d'abord, le père de Soline est venu chez moi accompagnée d'un prêtre. Ils m'ont obligés à partir avec lui. J'ai dû réciter des tats de textes incompréhensibles, à genou dans un cercle de flammes pour faire sortir le démon comme ils on dit! Puis plein de gens avec des capes sont arrivés et on tourné autour de moi en chantant avec des torches. Ils les ont éteintes et un à un ils me les ont appuyés contre les mains, les pieds, les bras, les jambes, derrière la nuque! Après ils m'on enfermé dans une pièce toute blanche, sans meubles avec juste un matelas. Je suis restée enfermée là sans voir personne pendant trois jours. Il y a juste quelqu'un qui venait m'apporter une fois par jour un peu de pain, de jambon, de fromage et d'eau. Et c'est tout. J'avais beau crier, leur dire de me laisser sortir, personne n'écoutait."

Yvain resta sans voix. Il regarda les mains de Ruby dont la paume étaient brûlées, les ongles encore ensanglantés d'avoir tant griffé sur la porte de sa prison.

"Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas! C'est horrible!

-Tu sais Yvain, si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé avec ton bras cassé et j'en aurait été bien contente! Mais maintenant, plus de problèmes, plus de soucis! Ruby est guérie, adieu le démon."

Sur ce, elle saisit livre des mains d'Yvain, ébété et le planta là.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, j'ai eu quelques remarques sur le fait d'avoir envisagé la possibilité d'un système scolaire chez les hobbits, je ne pense pas que Tolkien ait fait ça, mais je trouvais ça plus simple, pour que Ruby évolue plus souvent avec d'autres enfants et le fait qu'elle sache bien lire est très important. Imaginez vous pour la fic que les enfants de classe moyenne vont à l'école, une école primaire de 6 ans à 12 ans et une école secondaire de 13 ans à 25 ans. Pous les classes aisées, comme les Sacquet, ils étudient chez eux avec un tuteur, membre de leur famille ou non. :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Salut c'est Lyanora! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le quatrième chapitre, chapitre expliquant la rencontre entre Ruby et Alkorias... J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4:

_Troisième âge, année 2892_

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident au bord de la rivière. Ruby était à présent une jeune femme raffinée et charmante, elle allait sur ses 33 ans et serait bientôt majeure.

Ses deux soeurs étaient mariées et la première avait accouché il y a quelques mois d'un petit garçon. Ruby était donc seule à la maison pour s'occuper de sa mère qui était tombée malade depuis la mort de son père il y a un an.

Ruby était très triste, elle aimait tendrement son père, mais le vieux Malcolm Halbedel avait fini par rendre son dernier souffle.

Cet après-midi, la jeune hobbite marchait tranquillement, fredonnant une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle partait souvent seule en balade, c'était sa seule façon de se détendre, de relâcher la pression. Elle allait s'asseoir dans un champ de fleur et elle lisait.

La passion qui la dévorait depuis l'enfance ne s'était pas éteinte, bien au contraire. Elle aimait les histoires d'elfes et les légendes de la Terre du Milieu. Un jour peut-être les raconterait-elle à son neveu?

Elle était plongée dans un récit fabuleuxsur les Eldar et la naissance du Troisième Age, quand soudain une voix inconnue se fit entendre...

"Bonjour..."

L'homme avait une voix grave et pénétrante, Ruby était sûre de n'en avoir jamais entendu de telle. Elle leva la tête et crut être tombée nez à nez avec un dieu Valar.

En face d'elle se tenait l'homme le plus grand qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée, sa fine musculature se dessinant à travers sa tunique verte, il tenait une longue épée à son flanc. Son visage fin et anguleux était encadré d'une cascade de cheveux blonds clairs et soyeux. Il avait le nez droit,les lèvres fines et ses yeux aux longs cils étaient bleu azur.

Ruby ouvrit la bouche en grand, se rendant compte qu'un elfe en chair et en os se tenait devant elle.

"Vous êtes une semi-homme, n'est-ce pas? Où plutôt devrais-je dire semi-femme? Enfin, peu importe... Je me nomme Alkorias et je voyage en direction du royaume perdu d'Arnor, pouvez-vous m'indiquer quelle direction prendre?"

Ruby battit des cils trois fois avant de se rendre compte de ce que l'elfe venait de dire.

"Oh! Oui! Et bien.. Il vous faudra prendre au Nord et suivre le Brandevin jusqu'au lac Evendim. Ensuite vous vous trouverez entre des Hauts du Nord et les Collines d'Evendim, vous devrez marcher tout droit pendant des jours encore et vous arriverez... C'est facile à reconnaître, il n'y a pas une colline, tout est plat!"

Ruby se stoppa. L'elfe la scrutait de son regard péntrant en agitant la tête.

"Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur?

-Alkorias, juste Alkorias..., dit-il pensivement. Je regardais... Vos yeux. Ils sont... Intenses et d'une couleur peu commune..."

Ruby rougit furieusement. Elle répliqua d'un ton sec.

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont affreux! Ils sont rouges comme ceux d'un démon, n'est-ce pas? Même un elfe comme vous n'en a pas l'habitude!

-Oh non! Ce n'est pas du tout ça! Qui vous à dit de pareilles choses? Non! Je les trouves... Fascinants! Ils sont uniques, comme vous."

Il se retourna et cueillit une magnifique fleur rouge qu'il déposa dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il prit quelques mèches brunes voletant sur le visage de la jeune femme et les replaça derrière son oreille.

"Comment m'avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez?

-Je n'ai rien dit..., murmura Ruby.

-Alors, quel est votre nom, gente demoiselle?" souffla l'elfe.

Il était si près d'elle que s'en était presque gênant.

"Ru... Ruby.

-Il vous va a ravir."

Alkorias s'écarta brusquement et sourit en haussant un sourcil.

"Merci pour ces précieuses imformations, demoiselle Ruby et veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérangé. Cette fleur n'égale pas la splendeur de vos yeux, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle vous rapellera mon souvenir..."

Il s'éloigna et dit:

"Au plaisir de vous revoir..."

D'un bond il s'élança dans un arbre et disparut à travers le feuillage, laissant Ruby le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Elle ne comprennait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait les jambes en coton et n'arrivait plus à esquisser un geste. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle avait tellement chaud!

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prennait tout d'un coup? Elle tenta de se remmetre dans sa lecture, en vain. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se sortir cet étrange elfe de la tête. Elle se décida à rentrer chez elle plus tôt que prévu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le hobbit qui la suivait.

"Ruby? Ruby!"

La jeune femme fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec...

"Yvain?"

Le jeune homme et elle étaient devenus amis après qu'elle ait resoudé son bras. Il l'avait défendue contre les autres, il était devenu son seule ami et confident. Elle le regarda avec attention. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses boucles blondes ondulant sur son front, son sourire enjôleur et l'étincelle de malice au fond de ses yeux verts. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait.

L'homme de sa vie, son véritable amour comme dans les histoires, elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. L'homme de sa vie qui la protégerait contre les dragons, son prince charmant qui l'aimerait de tout son être jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, celui qui l'emmènerait sur son cheval, loin d'ici, loin de tout! Elle se surprit à penser au mystérieux elfe, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Alkorias!

La jeune hobbite rosit. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Yvain lui parlait.

"Ruby? Tu n'écoutes rien, encore une fois...

-Mais si, je t'écoute! Je...

-Tu es encore partie dans tes livres, c'est ça? Tu rêves trop ma petite! C'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras un mari, avec qui fonder une famille...

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, Yvain?, rougit Ruby.

-Tu vas bientôt être majeure, tout le monde se demande quand tu vas te décider... Il y a un bal au printemps, toutes les jeunes filles à marier y seront!"

Ruby soupira longuement.

"Yvain... Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas danser. En plus, personne ne voudrait de moi comme femme! N'oublie pas, je suis un monstre!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Ceux qui te connaissent savent que tu n'es pas un monstre, ni un démon! Et je suis sûr que beaucoup de jeunes hommes de bonne famille rêveraient de t'avoir pour assurer leur descendance!" répliqua Yvain en la regardant avec insistance.

Il lui prit les main et sourit. Ruby gênée essaya de se dégager. Yvain agissait bizarrement avec elle depuis quelques temps...

"Yvain, s'il-te-plait...

-Chut!" le hobbit posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et murmura à son oreille.

"Mademoiselle Ruby Halbedel, me feriez vous l'honneur de venir au Bal du Printemps avec moi?"

Ruby ouvrit la bouche la referma et balbutia:

"Je... Yvain, je suis flattée par ta proposition, mais... Je dois y aller, ma mère m'attends!"

Elle se libéra et s'éloigna. Elle entendit Yvain crier au loin:

"Je te laisse réfléchir, ma proposition tient toujours!"

De retour chez elle Ruby souffla longuement. Sa journée l'avait littéralement épuisée! Elle avait rencontré un elfe et son meilleur ami venait de l'inviter à un bal...

_Oh, mon pauvre papa, si tu savais ce qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui! Je ne sais plus du tout où donner de la tête..._

Elle alla remplir un pichet d'eau fraîche et l'apporta à sa mère. Tandis qu'elle changeait les fleurs fanées avec des nouvelles, plus fraiches et colorées, Primerose lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu as une fleur dans tes cheveux?"

Ruby porta la main à sa chevelure. En effet... La fleur d'Alkorias. Qu'avait-il dit déjà?

_"Cette fleur n'égale pas la splendeur de vos yeux, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle vous rapellera mon souvenir..."_

C'était bien la première fois qu'on la complimentait sur ses yeux...

"Oh, ce n'est rien! J'ai dù me la mettre pendant ma promenade."

Sa rencontre avec l'elfe serait un secret... Son secret!

* * *

Voila! j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu! Que pensez-vous de leur rencontre? :)


End file.
